To Say Goodbye?
by Breyton2009
Summary: breyton one shot fic...summary is inside. just read and find out


A/N: this is a one shot Breyton story.

Summary: Peyton is gone and all she has to show for it is a video that she left for Brooke. Will Brooke make it in time before Peyton leaves Tree hill for good? Read and find out.

When Brooke gets back to the apartment she shared with Peyton she noticed all of her stuff were gone. This couldn't be right so she searched throughout the house for any clue of where she could be than came onto a video tape that was left on the bed. She noticed a note on it and she knew it had to be from Peyton. Brooke put the tape it and began to watch it.

_Brooke if your watching this than you must have found it. I know this is unusual for me to do this but I just wanted to say goodbye. Tree Hill isn't for me and you could do way better than me. Maybe I was a fool to think you could ever love me the same you do Lucas. I couldn't stand the two of you together and you don't need me there to keep messing things up between the two of you. By the time you reach the airport I will already be gone. There is nothing you can say or do to stop me. I love you Brooke and I will always will but its time for me to get on the road again. I'm tired of feeling pity within myself I have hurt you enough and this isn't going to be easy but…_

The tape cuts off Brooke grabs her keys driving her car as fast as she could to the airport. *please be there* She thought to herself.

Peyton is waiting for her boarding call. She looked around as if someone was going to be there but she knew nobody would be. Brooke had Lucas she had nobody so why did she even need to stay here in tree hill for? Her father was never home, Haley had Nathan and she sure wasn't go to even try with Rachel who knows what she had. Peyton put on her ipod and didn't even notice the brunette running up to her.

"Peyton don't go!" Brooke yells out almost out of breath as she reached where peyton was sitting.

Peyton turns off her I pod. "What are you doing here?" She asked not looking at her friend in the eye.

"To stop you I watched the tape what the hell is that all about?" Brooke asked getting upset. "You have a life here this is your home you can't just leave when things get tough peyton. You have me and I'm going to be there no matter what."

Peyton rolls her eyes. "I don't have you anymore Brooke your always with HIM. We don't talk anymore…my dad is always gone your never around. Just everything is so messed up I just want to get away."

"What is your problem is it because you want Lucas?!" Brooke asked.

"No I don't want him I just can't tell you Brooke."

"Peyton you tell me or so help I will kick your ass." Brooke threatens crossing her arms in front of her chest. " I don't want you to go."

"You will when I tell you that.."

"Tell me what Peyton god what is it with you just quit beating around the bush and tell me what the hell you need to tell me.''

Peyton stands up to face Brooke. "I love you…I am in love with you but your with him. I'm going to go now.'' She says walking away.

Brooke catches up to Peyton grabbing her by the arm. "So your leaving because your in love with me…running away from your feelings. You can't just tell me this and than leave…I don't want you to go. We have been in each other's lives for so long I can't bare to think what it would be like without you in it Peyton." She says on the verge of tears.

"Well your going to have too you have Lucas you don't need me." Peyton says boldly wanting to just go already but something was stopping her.

"Will you just let me talk and you need to listen. I can't say goodbye to you. I don't have Lucas anymore I broke up with him. I can't let you leave…I need you here."

Peyton hears her boarding call number. "I have to go…I'm sorry Brooke that you made this trip for nothing."

"I LOVE YOU TOO PEYTON.'' Brooke yells out. "YOU SAID THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD SAY TO MAKE YOU STAY BUT THERE IS BECAUSE I WANT TO GO WITH YOU…I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU PEYTON.'' She says running up to Peyton kissing her fully on the lips.

Peyton couldn't leave now knowing the fact Brooke feels the same way. It was still new to both of them. Peyton handed Brooke a ticket who just look surprised as she was.

"I figured maybe just maybe you would come around. Are you sure you want to come with me?" Peyton asked.

"P. Sawyer now why would I say no to you. We never been a part you really think I'm going to let you leave with out me?" Brooke says with a smile. "Besides a free trip with you in a hotel now I can't imagine why I would refuse."

They got peyton to laugh she wrapped her arms around Brooke. "Well than B. Davis you going to show me what all the guys been bragging about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked towards the plane.

"I'll show you even more than that…never done it in a plane before." Brooke says with a wink. "You game?"

"Damn right bitch now less talk and more show." Peyton says running onto the plane as Brooke runs after her.

Sometimes goodbyes will turn into a hello. This was going to be a very interesting flight indeed for the new found lovers.

~the end~


End file.
